The use of small potted plants has enjoyed renewed popularity in recent years in commercial and more particularly in residential settings. Although smaller decorative potted plants are still placed on horizontal support surfaces, it has become increasingly popular to elevate the plants by various mounting and suspension devices at and above eye level to enhance the beauty of a room or an external environment.
The conventional clay flower pot, although being substantially unchanged for a long period of time, continues to be one of the most widely used containers for decorative plants. The clay flower pot is generally frustoconical in shape, having its larger end open at the top with the smaller end closed except for a small drainage hole. A stepped collar extends circumferentially around the flower pot at its upper end. Clay flower pots come in varying sizes, but many have frustoconical side walls disposed at the same angle relative to the flower pot axis.
Because of the continued widespread popularity of the traditional clay flower pot, it is desirable to have a mounting device capable of rigidly supporting the relatively heavy clay flower pot and its contents, and which also is capable of being adjustable to accept flower pots of varying size.